zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon
Horizon is an organization operating under the leadership of Raida Akiko. Following the Rynchor Genocide, the group was formed as a council initiative in an attempt to help form a collation of spy agencies and mercenary organizations into one big alliance to help combat the ever growing threat of the Steel Legion. However, Horizon failed in succeeding to be launched and was thus scrapped by the Galactic Council in the year 2180. Despite this setback, Horizon was relaunched following the successful retaliation against the Legion on the Jonsoni mining world of Witherfang. List of commanders *Raida Akiko *Jinks *Caz *Indi Sahure *Tenye Ironfang Strike force system Unlike the Legion, Horizon does not use a generic classification system. Instead, individuals are broken down into what they are most skilled at and are then placed into a strike force specifically catered towards their skill set. When combat operations take place, members from each strike force are selected and mixed together so that they perform at optimal levels. Strike Force Alpha Strike Force Alpha specializes in frontal assaults and deals with front line offensives. Most members particularly specialize in close quarters combat and heavy damage usually with melee or theurgy. Alpha is led by Tenye Ironfang. Strike Force Beta Strike Force Beta specializes in demolitions and heavy artillery. While primarily working from the back lines of a fight, some members have developed the means to engage in front line combat while also focusing on inflicting heavy causalities to the enemy. Beta is lead by Indi Sahure. Strike Force Delta Strike Force Delta specializes in Theurgy and magical weapons. Delta is considered one of the more diverse strike forces due to the magnitude of Theurgy within the group and how it has helped contribute to more wins in the field. Delta is lead by Jinks. Strike Force Ekko Strike Force Ekko specializes in intelligence gathering and espionage. The group is considered one of the more shadier sides of Horizon with many questioning some of the agents that are part of the strike force. Ekko is lead by Caz. Strike Force Gamma A strike force recently formed by Raida, Strike Force Gamma deals with and investigates events relating to Halwn Pyry and his associates. Rather than going on the front lines and into battle, they work as a behind the scenes unit and focus more on taking out Legion associates and key targets. Gamma is lead by Alvar Ozias. Technology Horizon's technology is heavily based on a mix of each individual species and Veneerian powered technology. While they possess remnants of Legion weaponry, they have not yet been able to retrieve complete objects due to the inbuilt self-destruct mechanisms that most Legion troops have built in to them to prevent Horizon from achieving any technical foot hold. Despite this, the Horizon flagship, Crowfather, possess technology that is well beyond the current understanding of the galaxy, as well as an on board AI known as R.U.B.R.I.K, who helps maintain external operations outside of their range. Theurgical Use Unlike most organizations, Horizon has placed large amounts of their funds into Theurgical studies and applications. This has lead to a boom in Theurgy through out Horizon and Forticona with many taking up the art in order to provide support to them. Most notably, Jinks and Shira Brewhammer are the two Theurgical leads in Horizon, with Jinks providing oversight on natural Theurgy while Shira overlooks man-made Theurgy such as Hermeticism. Background Following the Rynchor Genocide, there was a mass outcry by the galactic community and political powers for some form of resistance to be developed in order to combat the growing threat of the Steel Legion. After months of deliberation and development, the Galactic Council unveiled Horizon, an organization that was a mix of military branches, spy agencies and various other groups. Despite the appeal of what was perceived as a solution to the growing threat of the legion, Horizon experienced a multitude of difficulties before the organization would be finalized. Lack of funding, resources and government oversight were but a few problems that arose in addition to increased disagreements and arguing among recruited members, many of whom came from different backgrounds and organizations and could not adapt to the changes. Following this, Horizon was shut down and the Legion threat remained uncountered for nearly a decade. After several years of silence and Legion conquest, a teenage Corvi by the name of Raida Akiko reactivated a Horizon outpost on the Jonsoni mining world of Witherfang. Following this, several groups still loyal to Horizon responded and were puzzled when they first arrived to discover the young Corvi leading them. Despite this, a battle ensured on Witherfang where the Legion was successfully pushed back and minimal casualties were sustained. Several months passed and Raida had become one of the most successful resistance leaders in recent times against the Legion, prompting the Galactic Council to once again re-initiate Horizon. However, instead of leaving it under government supervision, they handed all assets and control to Raida, effectively making it a individual organization free from government scrutiny. During its seven year reactivation period, Raida lead a small expedition team consisting of herself and a few others to explore an abandoned Armageddon class ship located out on the outer rims of the Anubis system, where it had crash landed on a forest world. Following the expedition, the group discovered an abandoned warship from an unknown civilization but were able to bring it back online and repair it. Once fully restored and powered, the ships on-board A.I, R.U.B.R.I.K was reactivated but had lost a large portion of his memory and was unable to recover it. In the year 2196, Horizon has become the primary resistance against the Steel Legion and has the full backing of the Council. Category:Dark Skies Category:A to Z Category:Groups